Where you Belong
by TehBabyGirl
Summary: You used to be a pirate on your dads ship. That is until another pirate ship blew it up and killed your father. Now your back in Port Royale with your long lost freind and your cousin, Elizabeth, just in time for her wedding. But who else will be there?
1. Memories

Okay this is my first fic, so I'm sorry if it isnt to good. Please read and review, I would feel kinda dumb writing and noone is reading. ( Hope you enjoy chap.1! Chow -  
  
Amber  
  
Disclaimer- No Will, No Captain Sparrow. Sadly I own nothing. Well exept this story, of course!(  
  
Chapter One-Memories  
  
Ugh. 'I hate dresses', you think to yourself. "I hate skirts, I hate corsets and I can't stand these bloody dresses." You mutter. "Oh, Hush now, theyre not that bad. Heaven forbid you act like a lady for once." You turn around to see your friend Danielle, or Dani, you call her, standing in the doorway of you little room with your shoes in her hands.  
Actually, she was your only friend. Besides Elizabeth and Will, but Elizabeth was your cousin, and Will is her fiancee, so that doesn't really count. "Thank you for bringing up my shoes. Dani, can you tie this corset? I can't do it myself." You suck in some breath, close your eyes and wait for her to tighten the stupid thing. "Oh!" you say, you can hardly breathe. "How do you wear these things!" You ask gasping for breath. "Well, youll get used to it. It'll take a while since you're used to not wearing a dress at all. I couldn't imagine wearing mens cloths all the time." She says irritated from listning you complain all morning. "Well I can. And quite frankly I would kill for some right now. Literally." When she sighs, you smile and add: "Thanks for letting me stay here, Dani. I'll shut my mouth now." "Your welcome, and its okay. Now I think we have a wedding to go to." "Yeah. I guess so." You pause for a minute. "Dani, do you remember when we first met?" You say out of the blue. "Weve been friends for almost seven years now! Can you believe it?" You remember back then. You were what? Fourteen then? You were sailing with your dad on his ship, the Avenger.  
  
A/N: Does that name sound stupid? Sound authentic? Sorry. Back to reading.(  
  
Your mother had died while giving birth to you, so your father raised you on his ship. You loved that ship. You used to watch the sun set, turning the sky orange and the clouds pink and purple and blue. But that life was gone. It had been for seven years now, since your father died. He and his beloved ship both blown to bits, now lying at the bottom of Davy Jones' Locker. You still remember the ship that did it. That took your father, your home and left you stranded in Tortuga, working in a bar, fighting off drunken men who thought you were a whore. And all at the age of fourteen, might you add.  
  
The Black.. Flag. No, that's not it. The Red Pearl. No. You couldn't do a bit of anything until you could get the latch on your necklace to fasten, which obviously isnt going to happen any time soon. "The Black Pearl!" You suddenly blurt out. "What?" Danielle asks, raising an eyebrow and giving you a puzzled look. "Nothing." "Well hurry up! Please!" She says with an impatient sigh. "Okay okay. Hold on." "Were going to be late if you don't hurry. I'll be downstairs when you're ready." "I will try to hurry." You say, knowing full well that it was a lie. You hate dressing up. You've had to do it every day now for four months just so you wont get hanged. Whats wrong with being a pirate? Whats the big deal? You knew the answer to that, so why did you come back here? What is it that is here for you? You think to yourself. "Well", you say to yourself, "Theres Dani, and Elizabeth. And Will. Though I can't say I know 'im that well. But I know Elizabeth and I definatly know Dani." You and Elizabeth were about the same age. You were about a year older thogh. You visited her every time you and your dad came to Port Royale. Your dad was the governor's brother, you know. And Dani. You know Dani better than you know yourself. Her family took a vacation to a city right beside of Tortuga and you saved Dani's life when she wondered into Tortuga. Since then her family kinda semi-adopted you. You didn't go live with them, but you guys visited and kept in touch. And finally, when you could stand no more of Tortuga or cooking (COOKING! Your father tought you how to captain and you end up as the cook!), where you saw no other women and were constantly harrassed by the men, you decided to seek out Dani. She let you come stay with her and that's where you've been for the last four months, where you've helped plan the wedding for Elizabeth and Will.  
The Black Pearl. The ship that killeed your father. 'I wish I could forget about it.' You've heard stories over and over from Will and Elizabeth about how the ship was cursed but now the horribble men were gone and there was a new captian. You couldn't remember for the life of you what his name was though. "I don't care. I don't care. I would just love to see that ship blown to-" "Uhmm. How long have you been ready?" "Oh, uh, Sorry." "Okay." "No, really I, uh, was just, just." "Come on" Dani says with a sigh. "Okay." You walk over to the doorway and stand beside her. "I am sorry. I was jst.reminicing." You say with a grin. "Okay." She says, laughing at you. "Let's just hurry so we're not late." "Oh, Dani you worry to much." You say with a big sigh. "Well," She says, "Sometimes I think you don't worry enough." 


	2. On the Way to a Wedding and a Hello

Hey all! I am SO sorry that it took me so long to write the next chapter! I actually had it written already, it just took forever to type and post. I'm really sorry : ) Thanks to every one who read and reviewed! I love you guys! Hope you like chapter two; it is longer than the last one. Hope the spacing in this one is okay. : ) Chao,  
Amber-Sparrowsgirl89  
  
Disclaimer; See Chapter 1 (I still don't own anything {except this}  
  
~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~Chapter 2~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~  
A Wedding and a Hello  
  
"Oh I worry plenty! How could you say I dont worry enough?" You say pretending to be hurt. "In fact, Im worried right now that we're not going to make it in time if we dont stop arguing." Dani gasped, her eyes got about three times bigger. "I nearly forgot! Come on, let's go! Hurry!" She said, pushing you toward the door. "How could you forget?" You say laughing. "I have no idea!" She said. "You know me." "That I do," You giggle. "That I do."  
  
Sure enough, the carraige was just pulling up outside of the big house when you both reached the bottom of the stairs.  
  
And when you said big house, you meant big as in huge. Dani came from a pretty wealthy family, so it was expected of her that she had expensive things, even though she didn't really have expensive taste.  
  
You picked your pace up a little as you step out of the door; you really don't want to be late. Even though all the other women who were attending the wedding had an escort, you and Dani were going without one.  
  
You only lived a ten-minute ride from the church and besides, there is the carraige driver, but you're not sure how much help he would be to the two of you. He was really short and kind of scrawny looking, and he looked kinda mean.  
  
You and Dani both pick up your skirts as you get into the carraige. Usually you wouldn't make a big deal about keeping you dress completely spotless. (You were raised by pirates, you know.) But today was totally different than any other day. For starters you were attending a wedding today, but also you thought your dress was really pretty. It was light blue and trimmed with darker blue. The neckline was square and had kind of rounded edges, so it was kind of plain looking, but there was dark blue fabric that formed little intracate designs over the front of the bodice. Danis dress was a lot like yours only hers was light pink with burgundy trim and the patterns and neckline was different. And the biggest part, that you didn't want to admit to yourself, was that you were hoping that the man you ran into while you were looking for Kitty, (your dog), would be there to. You remember his face. He had dreadlocked dark brown/black hair and brown eyes. He had beautiful eyes. He had to have been a pirate, you know, because of the way he was dressed. Also, his beard was braided into two braids. He had told you he was planning on going to a wedding today, maybe it would be to Will and Elizabeths. You really hoped it was. You smiled to yourself.  
  
"What are you thinking? You have a very distant look on your face." Dani said. She was smiling at you, looking like she was about to burst out laughing. You didn't look that weird did you? You wonder how long she has been staring at you, and decide to say exactly that, you didn't want to tell on yourself, she didn't even know you went out last night. "Well," You say. "Right now I'm wondering how long you've been staring at me like I've gone completley mad." "Well," She said mocking you, "I always stare at you as if you've gone mad." She said with a grin. " But really, what were you thinking about?" "Nothing, I mean, just everything. Really. Just.Stuff. Are we ever gonna go?" As if on cue, the carriage started rolling. "Hey, your good." Dani said.  
  
The Night Before.  
  
Captian Jack Sparrow walked along the now dark streets of Port Royale. He had just come from seeing Will and he was heading back to his ship. He stopped his whistling and turned to stare at the dog that had been following him ever since he turned down the previous street.  
  
"Ello doggy." He said. "Ol' Jack thinks that you need to go home now. Go on. Run on home." The dog just stared at him and wagged its tail. "Go on now! I ain't got nothin for ya to eat or nothin. I need to get back to me ship. I got a wedding to see tomorrow." The dog just stood up and kept following him when he turned to walk away. "No. You stay here. I'm the one whos going. Stay." The dog took a few steps forward. " 'Ey! That's not what I said! You stay I go." Jack took a few steps backward. The dog stayed put. "Good boy!" Just then the dog stood up and trotted over to stand in front of him. "No, no, bad dog. That's not staying. Stay." "Excuse me? Just what do you think your doing with my dog?" Jack froze when he heard a voice behind him, but relaxed when heard that it was a womans. He thought it was an officer or that stupid jerk Norrington.  
  
He turned around with a grin on his face ready to talk to the woman, when he found that his voice was gone the second he saw her face. "You look, uh." "Familiar? I get that a lot." She smiled. She was very pretty. "You pro'lly knew my father Cut Throat Dan, or just Danny, doesn't matter." Jack thought for a moment. "Uh, oh yeah I knew 'im. Damn good pirate he was. Shame bout 'im and his ship. So you're his daughter? How old are you? The woman gasped. "That is a very rude question, Mr., Mr?" "Sparrow. Captain Sparrow, if you please. And you don't expect me to be polite, do you?" Jack raised his eyebrows. "Because then I would really have to think you were crazy." The woman raised her eyebrows at him and took a little step closer. "Oh, I don't expect you to be the least bit polite Mr. Sparrow." She paused. "And I'm twenty six if you must know. Why, I'm ancient. He stared at her for a moment. She really didn't look that old. "First of all, its Captain Sparrow. And you don't look that old." Her skin was tan, unlike the other women who went to incredible lengths to preserve their milky complextion. She had long black hair and shocking blue eyes. She looked exactly like her father. She was tall and slender, but Jack bet that she was strong, she could hold her own.  
  
"Hello? You in there?" Jack blinked as he realized that she had been talking this whole time. "Huh? Uh, sorry. Spaced a little there. What'd you say, love?" She sighed. "Never mind. I need to get home, I have a wedding to attend tommorow and I don't need to be out this late." "Oh, your wedding, love?" She laughed. "No. It's a friends." "Huh. That's intrestin, me too. Well maybe I'll run into ya? You know, you really shouldn't be out by yourself this late at night. How about I walk you home?" "No thank you, I can take care of myself. I was raised on a pirate ship, you know. Come on Kitty." She snapped her fingers and the dog obediantly came to her side. "You named your dog Kitty?" "Yeah, I wanted something original." She smiled. "Goodbye Mr. Sparrow." "Bye love."  
  
And with that, Jack turned around for his ship, resumed his whistling and wondered if he would ever see you again.  
  
~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*'~'*' ~  
  
There it is folks. Chapter two. I really am sorry it took so long. It took forever to come up with a name for your dad.( Sorry to any Norrington fans, no offense intended. I will try to get the next chapter up sooner and I promise there will be more Jack. And Will. And Elizabeth. Basically everyone will be there.( I tried to write an authors note to say that it was taking a long time but my stupid computer wouldn't cooperate, so I couldn't. Well that's about all. Next Chap. coming soon! ~-*- ~ Amber - Sparrowsgirl89 


	3. Sorry its been so long

Whoa! I haven't wrote in forever!!!! I am so sorry! This is an authors note and still not an update, but I promise that I will get a new chapter posted soon. And I'm sorry there hasn't been much action, but there will be some in like 2 chapters, savvy? He he, I love that word. If you like these Jack/You fics you should definitely read Call of the Caribbean by Ebony, it is really good. Also, I will be moving in like two or three weeks and I may not have the internet for a while so... please bear with me? Well I better go! Thank you bunches to everyone who read and reviewed! You guys are the reason I keep writing.  
Love always,  
Amber -sparrowsgirl89 


	4. another authors note dont these suck?

Hi! Sorry its just another authors note! Well its actually a pretty important one if you are reading this story. I think that I am going to change the name. Last night I finished ch.3(sorry I havent typed it yet: )) And my plot totally changed. So I am re-writing the summary and the title. But dont worry cause Im not gonna redo any of the previous chapters. Well I'm gonna go I have a freind over and I have to babysit later. I will have the next chapter up within two days, I swear upon the pain of death!!:)  
L8er,  
Amber -Sparrowsgirl89 


	5. You Finally Arrive! Yay! Its not a an

Okay, I finally got the next chapter up! ( Thank you to everyone who  
r&rd. Nothing has really happened yet, but there will be some action  
soon. Well I hope you enjoy chapter 3, it is the longest chapter so  
far! I would have had this up by now, but I got kicked off the  
computer because my brother got me in trouble.(  
I think I've made a long enough authors note now for our feature  
presentation (I had to put that)!   
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~Chapter 3~You finally arrive! ~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
You sit in the seat of the carriage, blankly staring out the window.  
'It has got to be more than ten minutes since we left the house!' You  
think to yourself.  
  
Neither you or Dani has spoken for several moments and the only sound  
you can hear is the trotting of the horses hooves against the cobble  
stones and the occasional laugh or yell from the children who are  
playing outside while their mothers sit on the porch and catch up on  
the latest gossip.  
  
Maybe that's why it seems like you've been traveling for eternity.  
It's just too quiet.  
  
"Dani, are we almost there?" You say, breaking the silence.  
Apparently, Dani must have also been caught up in her thoughts,  
because she gave a little jump when you spoke.  
  
"Yes, we're almost there. See, that is where the woman lives that  
mother bought my quilt from for my birthday last year. We went to see  
her right after church about the designs.  
  
I couldn't think of any reason they would know that they were close,  
hope that works.(  
  
"Oh, Okay." You say, just glad that you are almost there. You're  
really excited. Will and Elizabeth are perfect for each other. He  
loves her so much.  
Will is a great guy, even though you don't know him that well, you  
know him that much.  
  
'They will be happy together' you think to yourself. 'I wonder where  
they are going for their honeymoon?'  
  
You finally arrive at the little church where Will and elizabeth are  
to be married.  
'Wow there are slot of people here. Well duh, she is the governors  
daughter, so there will be a lot of people.'  
But wait, if there are a lot of people, how will the pirate you ran  
into last night be able to be there without getting caught? What was  
his name? Jack, yeah that's it, Jack. Jack um, Sparrow. Jack Sparrow  
that's it. Well, maybe since he was a friend of Will and Elizabeth  
they could make an exception. What are you thinking? They arent going  
to make an exception! He is a pirate! Just like you. The only reason  
you havent been hung is because you are dressing and acting just like  
everyone else.  
And why are you so caught up with this man? Yeah he is like the  
hottest guy EVER, but why do you think about him so much? You really  
can't do that.  
  
This new life, being stuck in one town doing pretty much the same  
things day after day, is really getting to you.  
You need to get back on a ship. Be back on the ocean open, free, to  
watch the sun plunge into the sea and be lulled to sleep by the gentle  
rocking of the ship.  
  
"Are you coming or do you want to just sit there all day?"  
You havent even noticed that the carriage has already stopped and you  
are sitting in front of the church.  
"Oops, sorry. Im coming.' You say, stepping out of the carriage.  
  
The both of you head up the few steps and enter the church.  
It is beautifully decorated. The dark, cherrywood pews have babyblue  
ribbons tied to the end of them, and down the center aisle there was a  
dark navy blue cloth that Elizabeth would walk down.  
  
'I wonder what Elizabeth will look like.' You already know what the  
dress itself looks like, it belonged to Elizabeths mother. You just  
don't know what she will look like in it.  
It was truly a beautiful dress. Very expensive and fancy looking. The  
fabric was white and the skirt was silky with another layer of see-  
through white cloth and the bodice was white fabrc with designs of  
flowers sewn into it. It was also long sleeved.  
  
'She will surely burn up in that thing.' You think. "Dani, I am going  
to see Elizabeth, want to come?" "No thank you, I really should go  
and save our seats so we can get a good view." She said. Then she  
smiled and turned to go find the two of you seats.  
  
At first Elizabeth had asked you to be one of her bridesmaids. But  
since you did have a mark on your arm that forever labeled you a  
pirate, you decided to lay low in hopes noone would notice you. So far  
your plan is working pretty well.  
  
Anyway, Dani didn't know Elizabeth that well. She knew her alittle  
but not nearly as good as you knew her.  
  
You make your way down the little hall near the side of the church to  
the room that Elizabeth is in. "I think she is in the next room." You  
say to noone in particular. "But it could be one of the rooms on the  
other side of the church. No that's where Will is getting ready." You  
quickly look around to make sure that noone is around to hear you  
talking to youself. You wouldn't want every soul in town to think you  
were nuts.  
  
  
  
Just as you turn around to see if anyone is there in the hall, you run  
smack into the front of some one. You covered your mouth to stifle a  
scream.  
  
"Jack!" you say"Shhhh! Do ye want me to get caught? Come on." He took  
your hand and pulled you into the next room.  
  
Just then you heard female vioces and the door to the next room open.  
"I could have sworn that I heard someone outside the door." You heard  
a woman say. "We did too, Sarah. Maybe it was one of the children,  
the nursery is the next room over." You heard Elizabeth say.  
  
You looked over at Jack. He was holding his breath and leaning  
forward in an effort to hear the convorsation better.  
"Maybe I'll go check to see if anyone is in there." "No, don't  
check," Jack whispered. "Be a good lil' lass and just stay put."  
  
You couldn't help it. You had to let out a little giggle. Jack just  
glared at you. "Sorry. Couldn't help it." You say, grinning at him.  
"No, don't bother, its all quiet now."   
  
"Jack, what are you doing here? Youll get hung if your caught!" You  
whispered loudly. You didn't want to be loud. Elizabeth and her  
friends might hear you.  
"I told you already luv, I had a weddng to go to. And they wont lay a  
finger on me, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Ye didn't forget, did ye?" He  
said, grinning broadly. "No, I definatly didn't forget." You grinned  
back at him. Oh my gosh! Were you flirting with him? "Really?" he took  
a step closer. He was right in front of you now.  
  
You cleared your throat and looked at him. You loved his eyes. Looking  
into them had the same effect as looking down into a neverending,  
amber colored ocean. You could get lost in them.  
His eyes were outlined in coal, you knew why, you did the same thing  
from the time you were twelve up until you moved in with Dani at Port  
Royale.  
His lips were slightly parted, and the collar of his faded white shirt  
was open revealing his tan chest. His sash was tied around his waist,  
and in it was his swordand pistol along with his other things.  
You had no idea that he knew you didn't know he knew you were checking  
him out, so he took the opportunity to do the same.   
Then he coughed a little and you snapped back into reality.  
  
"Huh?" you said. You were still kind of in shock because you knew what  
you would be looking at next if he hadnt coughed.   
  
"I said; really?" His gold teeth were showing. Yeah, he knew what you  
were thinkin. "Oh, really, like I could forget you." Yeah, you knew  
you were flirting and you also knew you were blushing. Your face felt  
about 1000 degrees.  
  
"Well that's good ta know." He said leaning in. His lips were about  
aninch away when you opened your eyes and suddenly blurted out: "Why  
were you behind me in the hall?" "What?" He said looking confused.  
"Bloody 'ell woman what are you talking about?" "You were behind me in  
the hall. Did you want some thing?" "I just wanted to ask you  
somethin, tis all. Is that all?" "Yeah." "Good." He said licking his  
lips and leaning in again.  
  
"Wait." You said. "What now?" He said with a sigh. "What were you  
going to ask me?" "Well I was gonna ask if you wanted to meet me at  
the docks tonight after the reception or whatnot, an' I could show you  
the Pearl. We could, talk, or. whatever." He smiled at you.  
You raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"'Ey," he said, raising his hands defensivley. "I'm jus'  
sayin, if ye want." "Jack." You say. "Hmm?" "I. need to talk to  
Elizabeth."  
  
"Well before you go, theres somethin that I've been wantin to do."  
With that he pulled you close and kissed you. "Thank ye luv, see ya  
later." He said smiling. All you could do was stare at his back in  
amazement as he walked out the door.  
  
"Elizabeth?" You say, knocking on the door. One of the women inside  
open it for you "Wow, you look gorgeous! Congradulations!" you say.  
"Thank you. I was wondering when you would come."  
  
She hugged you. You looked at her. She had tears in her eyes that  
were dangerously close to spilling over. You had a lump in your  
throat, but you werent going to cry. You were raised on a ship with  
pirates. You don't cry much except the time you were really sick and  
when your dad died.  
  
"I think its time for you to become Mrs. William Turner." You smile.  
"I cant wait." She says. "You will be next time I see you. Bye  
Lizzie." You laugh "Bye, (your name)" She laughed back.  
  
You go take you seat next to Dani. You look around but don't see  
Jack. Oh well, that's not your problem right now. The music is  
starting and Will is smiling and Elizabeth is walking down the aisle.  
  
There it is folks. Chapter 3. That is the longest I've ever wrote!  
Did I keep them all in character? I told you there would be Jack  
action( and even more next chapter, you know you love it. Oh, and I  
know what I am changing the title to, so before I post ch.4 I will  
change it. It is going to be called Free Again. I already changed the  
summary, hope it sounds okay. So. yeah. Later,  
Amber  
P.S. Hope you liked the popcorn and Jack dolls ;) 


	6. Authors Note I know, we all hate these i...

Hello people!! I am so sorry I havent updated in like forever. We are like right in the middle of packing things up to move, so I wont be able to update much, but I promise that I will post a nice, long chapter when we finally get over there to the new house. If we ever get there. No really, I will post asap. I have the next chapter written, I just have to type it all up. Please read and review, flames are welcome as long as they are helpful, ya know dont just say "You suck!" and leave it at that, I really would appreciate ways to improve my writing. So thanksies to every one who reviewed! You guys keep me goin!:) Any ways since you had to wait so long here is a preview, hope you like it.  
  
You inhale the fresh night air. It's so peaceful and quiet.  
  
You look up at the stars and then you suddenly hear footsteps behind you. You just stand very still and quiet in hopes that whoever it was that was outside went back in without noticing you, you really didnt feel that sociable at the moment.  
  
"Hello, (your name)." The vioce was very quiet, almost a whisper, but it was right in your ear and it made you jump slightly. You spun around and found yourself like three inches away from none other than, Jack. 'This can be either very good or very bad.' You think to yourself.  
  
"Why do you always do that to me?" you ask, startled. "What?" He asked, with a look that was pure Jack. He grinned and casually put his hands on your waist. God, he was such a flirt.  
  
"Hmm?" He asked. "You always sneak up on me like that! And Jack, stop someone will see us out here. I really dont need a bad reputation." "Love," he said with a sigh, "It will be fine. You worry to much, anybody ever told you that?"  
  
Whelps, there 'tis. Hope you like. The chapter is kinda short, but hey, I told you I would write you guys a long one soon, Savvy? Okay... I think that this is long enough. Soooo......tell me what you think!  
Lotsa love and Jack dolls, (corny?)  
Amber~Sue 


End file.
